Espejismo de un genio
by LucePrice18
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto se remueve en su cama, sin saber que un sueño bastante real cambiara su destino y le dará un empujón. / Neji… lo lamento... no te pude salvar ... -Nunca te vuelvas a disculpar por eso Naruto / [One-shot]</html>


_**Espejismo de un genio**_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, su dueño es el genio malvado de Masashi Kishimoto :3 **

Naruto se revolvía en su cama, cualquiera que lo viera lo despertaría enseguida creyendo que el rubio se encontraba soñando pesadillas, pero la verdad no estaba ni cerca de soñarlas.

-Naruto es importante que me escuches- el rubio no salía del shock, era un sueño, si eso era, pero juraría que era real también. Neji se encontraba frente a él, un aura brillante lo rodeaba y aunque sonara raro, Naruto quiso correr a abrazar a su amigo, a quien no pudo salvar en la guerra, quien murió en los brazos de su prima, Hinata, y en los de él.

-¡Neji! Pero… como… ¡TENEMOS QUE IR CON HINATA 'TTEBAYO!- gritó el rubio de repente –ella te extraña Neji…- el Hyuga lo interrumpió.

-Naruto…- la voz de Neji se quebró, y el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, el morocho estaba a punto de derrumbarse frente a él por primera vez. Naruto nunca había visto a su amigo así. –Escúchame por favor- el rubio lo miró y fijo su atención en su frente, que estaba libre de ese maldito sello.

-Neji…- Naruto ya no se contuvo y corrió a abrazarlo. –Estás vivo…- susurró el rubio y cuando ya estaba a punto de llorar el Hyuga lo interrumpió.

-No Naruto… esto es un sueño… no estoy con vida, pero eso no quita que esto no sea real- el portador de Kyubi se alejó confundido –Soy yo, pero no estoy vivo… soy un espíritu, vine a ayudarte a tomar el camino correcto para ti y para Hinata

-No entiendo…

-Naruto… eres un gran ninja, pero créeme hay cosas más importantes que entrenar y volverse más fuerte… la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo, me encantaría visitar a mi prima, hacerle saber que estoy ahí, pero solo puedo hacer esto… espero poder ayudarlos

-Neji, explícate…

-¿tu correspondes a mi prima?

-¿si me gusta Hinata?- preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja.

-Si

-Bueno…- Naruto se sonrojó y agachó la mirada –Hinata es… muy especial 'ttebayo

-¿pero?

-No… no hay pero… solo, no sé qué hacer- Neji sonrió.

-Para eso estoy aquí Naruto, para ayudarte- el rubio levantó la mirada y sonrió. –Escucha solo dile lo que sientes, no soy bueno en eso del romance, pero si hay algo que sé es que Hinata te ama, y lo hace como nunca otra chica lo hará… tanto como Sakura ama a Sasuke… a diferencia que Hinata además de amarte te admira

-Neji… lo lamento... no te pude salvar

-Nunca te vuelvas a disculpar por eso Naruto, debes saber que soy libre- sonrió el morocho –los extrañaré a todos, pero siempre estaré ahí, debes saberlo, nunca los abandonaré, así como mi padre nunca me abandonó- el morocho se comenzó a apagar y miró al rubio preocupado. –Naruto…- se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó –cuida de mi prima, hazla feliz, dile que estoy ahí, que no me gusta verla llorar todas las noches- el rubio sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho al oír eso –pídele perdón de mi parte.

-¿Perdón?- susurró Naruto aún abrazando a Neji.

-No fui el mejor con ella…- susurró el Hyuga con su voz apagándose.

-¡Diste tu vida por ella 'ttebayo! Te estoy agradecido…

-No hay nadie como tú para hacerla feliz- y con esas palabras Neji desapareció. Naruto que lo estaba abrazando sintió un vacio, como odiaba que su amigo se fuera, pero sabía que Neji se sentía libre, al no poseer ya ese sello en su frente. Inevitablemente el rubio comenzó a llorar.

-¡NEJI!- gritó y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió se encontraba en su pieza, acostado en la cama. –Tengo que buscar a Hinata, le diré todo lo que siento…- susurró el rubio y se levantó de un tirón.

Luego de salir de su casa encontró a Hinata en una esquina.

-¡HINATA! ¡TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO 'TTEBAYO!- gritó Naruto a los cuatro vientos, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la calle, que lo veían correr hacia la joven Hyuga.

-Naruto-kun- susurró la chica cuando el rubio se encontraba a solo centímetros de ella.

-Hinata lo siento tanto- comenzó Naruto a lo que ella respondió con una mirada confusa. –Debí decirte esto mucho antes, y soy un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta, pero recuerdo ese día cuando peleaste con Pain para defenderme… ese día que me dijiste esas cosas hermosas, en ese momento me di cuenta que eras una parte importante de mí, y quise morir cuando creí que tú ya no estarías a mi lado… que ya no vería tus hermosos y excéntricos ojos, que ya no volverías a llamarme "Naruto-kun", desde ese día nunca paré de pensar en ti y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que me había enamorado 'ttebayo- Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder y se sonrojó –no deseo que camines conmigo, deseo yo caminar a tu lado y que me permitas tomar tu mano, que me permitas protegerte de todo y nunca dejarte, que me dejes ser el dueño de tus sonrojos y tus sonrisas, pero sobre todo déjame ser quien te ame- Hinata conmovida por todo lo que dijo su rubio comenzó a llorar.

-Na…naruto-kun- él la tomó por el mentón y la besó, fue un beso dulce, lento, un beso en el cual sellaban todo el amor que se tenían.

-¿Aceptas ser mi novia Hinata Hyuga?- preguntó el rubio cuando se separaron.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías- susurró Hinata y lo volvió a besar.

Naruto estaba feliz, era feliz como nunca en su niñez había podido serlo, se sentía completo con Hinata a su lado y podría jurar que cuando la estaba besando escucho en el viento la voz de Neji pronunciando las palabras "Muchas gracias Naruto"

_**Bueno este one-shot lo tenía rondando en la cabeza hace rato, espero les guste, y en parte es un tributo a Neji, era (y sigue siendo) uno de mis personajes favoritos :'( asique bueno sigo llorando su muerte jaja Como es un one-shot ya les agradezco de adelantado a cualquiera que se tome el tiempo de leerlo jaja Besos y cuídense.**_

_**¡LARGA ETERNIDAD A NEJI HYUGA! (x'( ) **_


End file.
